


There's a Place

by starseeker95



Series: All My Life [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Bottom John, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, It's just very sweet, Loud John, M/M, Orally Fixated Paul, Shy John, Smut, Top Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseeker95/pseuds/starseeker95
Summary: John and Paul sneak away from the madness of touring for some much-needed privacy... they find it in a moonlit park on a summer night. Though they might be far from home, they are still home all the same.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: All My Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909093
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	There's a Place

Paul felt his hair lift from his forehead as he ran but he paid it no mind, trying to hold back his laughter as he raced after John, both them at a dead run. They didn’t have much time before Brian discovered that they’d strayed, so they had to make it out of the hotel before he found out.

With a blanket thrown over his arm and his other hand clasped tightly in John’s, Paul felt like a boy again. There were more times than he could count that he’d thought of running away with John, that he’d considered following John back down the drainpipe at Forthlin. He’d wanted to follow John into the night, no matter how cold or how rainy it was. And finally, on a hot summer night, in a foreign country, a lifetime from Forthlin or Mendips, he was finally running with John, their hands interlocked as they made their way out of the hotel.

Paul felt himself stumble as John suddenly stopped, tugging the younger boy against him. Fortunately, John caught him and yanked him in for a fevered kiss, a kiss so full of promise that it stole Paul’s breath away in an instant. By the time John finally pulled back, Paul could acutely feel the blush on his face and the bulge in his pants. “Christ, John… the Hell was that for?”

“Just warmin’ you up, lovely. Just warmin’ you up…”

Like a shot, John took off again, darting forward and dragging Paul along as he went. This time, Paul did laugh, his legs wobbly and his heart hammering in his throat. “You know it doesn’t take much. Just hearing you talk is enough most o’ the time-”

John cackled, checking the empty street both ways before pulling Paul across, bound for the park they’d seen earlier. “Like that one interview? The one with the blonde-”

“Aw, Johnny, you gotta bring her up again?”

“Oh, but it weren’t her that got you goin’ though, was it son?” John wiggled his eyebrows at Paul in the dim street lights. “It was when I grabbed your thigh under the table and told you that you were cute, just shy o’ the mic… Your little friend became a _bigger_ friend rather quickly, didn’t he?”

Rolling his eyes, Paul allowed John his fun and followed his bandmate onto one of the trails, bound deeper into the park. “Where are you taking me, huh? You’ve had me carrying this blanket all the way-”

“I told you, Macca, it’s a picnic!”

“At one in the morning? And where’s you picnic basket then? Or are those candles in your pockets the main course?”

John stopped abruptly, his eyes sparkling as he turned back to Paul. “So many questions my fair princess has! Aren’t much for surprises are you?”

Despite John’s teasing tone and his habitual use of that detested nickname, Paul also noticed the anxiousness beneath the other man’s bravado. Leaning in, he gave John’s hand a squeeze and planted a kiss on the tip of his nose. “You know how much I love a good surprise. It’s just that this isn’t looking like any picnic that I’ve ever been to, y’know? And we ate already…”

“Well, Macca-dear…” John moved closer, pulling Paul in until his lips brushed against the shell of the bassist’s ear. “Perhaps you’ve forgotten what comes after the meal?”

Paul pretended to think, humming thoughtfully. “A ciggie? No? Hmm… Oh! Dessert, of course!”

“Listen to him! Ding, ding, ding, he’s figured it out!” John pulled back and drew Paul off of the trail, guiding him through the thick brush until they reached a little clearing. The scenery made Paul gasp.

A pond stretched out before them, drenched in silvery moonlight and a soft breeze, one smelling of the nearby rose bushes, wafted across the water. Paul watched as the stars reflected on the water’s surface shifted and rippled, eventually evening out once more. Stunned and at a loss for words, Paul followed John through the curtains of one of the pond’s surrounding willow trees. Once inside, they were largely hidden by the tumbling willow branches, their own little world hidden away from all of the rest.

After John had kicked aside the majority of the twigs and rocks, Paul passed him the blanket. With fumbling fingers, John spread it out, taking special care to double it and make it as cushioned as possible. Which wasn’t too difficult, seeing as he’d requested that the hotel’s “most downy and fluffy comforter” be brought to their room earlier in the evening.

By then, Paul had a good idea of where things were going, but he couldn’t help but want to play along. “So, Johnny… where is this dessert that you’ve prepared for us? It must be special if you couldn’t share it back in the hotel room…”

When John turned his face up to Paul, pausing in his dispersion of the several candles stuffed in his coat pockets, the bassist could see that his cheeks were redder than a pair of candied apples. John bounced back up onto his feet, clearly not lacking any of his usual energy despite their hectic touring schedule and frantic escape from the hotel. “Why of course!” he exclaimed, dancing around to stand behind Paul. Deliberately, he slipped his hand deep into Paul’s trouser pocket, drawing a soft noise from the other man. “A dessert such as this deserves to be savored, see. Deserves to be appreciated somewhere better than in some anonymous old hotel room…”

“Is that so?” Paul held his breath as John withdrew the lighter from his pocket, only breathing again once John had stepped away and began to light the candles. “And can you tell me a bit about this dessert of yours? What does it look like? What does it taste like?”

John finished lighting the candles, a golden glow falling over his handsome face. When he finally looked up at Paul, there was a certain heat in his eyes that never failed to drive the bassist mad. “Ah, my most _favorite_ dessert it is. Where should I begin?”

Climbing to his feet, John stalked back toward Paul, his every movement poised and predatory. “Oh my dessert… it’s got this wonderful smoothness to it, so dark and classic-” John reached out and combed his fingers through Paul’s hair, allowing his fingertips to trail across Paul’s cheek next. “And this marvelous, milk-pale, _velvety_ skin, so, so fine.”

Paul allowed his eyes to fall closed as John bent forward and kissed the corner of his mouth, licking generously at the seam. “My dessert has these plump, cherries for lips, see, and oh how I love to bite them, love to watch them when he talks… love to make him _sing_ …”

John moved behind the other man to press his chest against Paul’s back and, with a deftness that made Paul weak in the knees, reached beneath his arms and undid several of the buttons on the bassist’s shirt. Slipping a hand inside, John quickly located a peaked nipple and gave it a pinch, making Paul groan. He couldn’t hold back a shiver as John’s other hand trailed lower, skimming the top of his suddenly too-tight trousers.

Nestling his nose into Paul’s hair, John continued to whisper into his ear. “My dessert tastes like sweet cream and honey… feels like sunlight when I touch him, and he smells like lemongrass and earth after it rains…”

“God, Johnny…”

John made his way back around to Paul’s front and kissed him, long and lingering, and when he finally pulled back it was only far enough to look right into his lover’s hazel eyes. “Why, it’s you, my love. You are my dessert. And what a wonderful dessert you are…”

Paul grinned weakly, unable to hide the harshness of his breathing. “Bet you say that to all the birds, eh?”

John pulled back, a certain earnestness in his usually mischievous eyes. “Not a single one, Paulie. Not a one.”

Feeling weightless, Paul pressed closer, allowing his bare chest to brush against John’s shirt. “Fancy a taste then, do you?”

So close, Paul could see that the other man’s pupils were blown with arousal, his body vibrating with excitement and tension. To Paul there was nothing hotter than seeing John so riled up. Reaching out, Paul ran his hands up John’s sides, wanting nothing more than to get him even hotter. “And why such a special place as this, hm? We’ve- y’know, we’ve done stuff in hotel rooms before… Why’s tonight any different?”

John paused for a moment, his hands lingering on Paul’s hips. “Well, I was thinking…”

“ _You_ were _thinking_ , Johnny-boy? This must be more serious than I thought…”

John dropped his hands to Paul’s arse, giving him a squeeze of reproach, and Paul couldn’t help but buck forward at the sensation, emitting a pitiful whine. “Quiet you,” John admonished, grinning against Paul’s mouth. “This _is_ serious. So just give a lad a minute. You randy boy you…”

Pulling back a bit, Paul looked into John’s eyes. “I think… I think I know what this is about…”

“Oh? And what do you think this is about then?”

Paul moved in again and licked Johns earlobe, biting it gently between his teeth before whispering softly. “I’ve never done, um- _that_ before, but… well, I have thought about it. I’ve thought about doing that with you.”

“You- you have?”

“Oh I have.” Paul felt his cheeks begin to heat as he thought of John touching him there, of pushing inside… it was strange to think about, but undeniably arousing. “You’re the only one I’d try it with, y’know. No one else. Just you.”

John sighed and turned his head to face Paul, catching the other’s lips with his own. The kiss didn’t last for very long before he pulled back, clearly struggling to catch his breath. “Actually… I was thinking that I’d be- well, that I’d be taking _you_.”

“You- you want _me_ to… really?” That didn’t sound like John at all. He was usually the dominant one, the take-charge-full-speed-ahead leader of the band. Any deference of control didn’t sound like him at all.

John looked away, swallowing thickly. “It’s alright if you don’t want to-”

“No, no. I want to. Hey John…” Paul waited for the other man to look back at him before he continued. “In fact… I _really_ want to. Just didn’t think that you would, y’know?”

Some of the heat returned to John’s eyes as he moved closer to Paul once more. As their bodies aligned again, Paul could feel that John’s arousal hadn’t faded one bit. “Well, in that case… I suppose that makes me the dessert then, doesn’t it?”

“Aye, I suppose it does.”

Slowly, carefully, John reached out and slipped the shirt from Paul’s shoulders, watching it fall away from him with attention that he rarely had for anything else. Sensing an imbalance, Paul reached and undid the buttons on John’s shirt, glad that John had already shed the coat he’d carried the candles in. As his fingers brushed the soft material aside, Paul couldn’t help but stare at the broad expanse of John’s chest, thicker and heavier than his own. Christ, he just wanted to lick him and bite him and-

But, as was becoming the usual whenever they went to bed together, John casually angled himself away, attempting to distract his lover with a quip and a smile. “Sorry ‘bout me lack of tits, Macca. Y’see, I’ve been trying to grow me a set-”

“John…”

“-so we really don’t need to do that, do we? There’s nothing to see-”

“ _John_.”

The other man fell silent as Paul’s fingers fell gently against his mouth, his brown eyes hooded and more submissive than Paul had ever seen them before. John waited, frozen under Paul’s hand as the younger stroked his thumb across his jaw. “I want to see you, Johnny. If we’re going to do this, then I want to see you. _All_ of you. Please?”

Something like a soft whine left John before he cleared his throat, eyes shining in the dim moonlight. “I… okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

John held still as Paul reached out and pushed his shirt from his shoulders, leaving him half naked in the sultry night air. A fine sheen of sweat glistened across his collarbones and Paul bent to lick it off, nibbling across John’s tender skin as he did. “God,” he muttered softly, sucking a bruise just above John’s left nipple before moving on. “You’re gorgeous, y’know. Like a painting, or a statue…”

“Y’ don’t have to sweet talk me, Macca. You’re already gonna get it tonight. That’s been decided well enough…”

Angling his head, Paul pulled them flush together, unable to get close enough as he scraped his teeth along the side of John’s neck, his tongue flicking against the supple skin there. “Ah, but it’s more than that, isn’t it?” Paul gave him a sly look before darting in to steal a kiss. “You might see me as dessert, but don’t forget… you’re _my_ dessert too, aren’t you? And I prefer mine all… _buttered up_.”

John cringed, but failed to hide a pleased grin at Paul’s joke. “That was terrible, Paul.”

“I know. But you’re still smiling!”

“Aye, I suppose so.”

Feeling bold, Paul unbuttoned the front of John’s trousers and shoved his hand inside, cupping John’s length and giving him a light squeeze. Really, there was nothing that Paul loved more than the way John’s huffing laughter turned into a gut-deep moan in the span of a breath. “My, my, a bit warm aren’t we?” Paul chided gleefully.

He gave John’s length a firm, leisurely stroke and John’s hips jumped against the Paul’s fist. “Don’t- don’t tease me, Paul.”

“What’s the magic word then?”

“… _prick_.”

Paul laughed and retreated his hand a bit, making John whine. “That is magic alright, but it’s not the word I’m looking for, son. Try again.”

John looked at him dead in the eyes then, his soul naked, and Paul saw the uncertainty there, the genuine fear. In an instant, all teasing fell to the wayside as Paul looked back at him, really looked at him. “John… if you aren’t comfortable with this-”

“Don’t be silly.” John laughed, but it was shrill and wavering. Despite his best efforts, the guitarist finally gave up the act and tilted forward, pushing his face into the juncture of Paul’s shoulder and neck. After a few moments he finally spoke, his voice soft. “I want to, Paulie. It’s the same for me, y’know? There’s only you…” John suddenly laughed into Paul’s skin, his breath hot and tingling. “Christ! We sound like a real set of virgins, we do.”

“Well… for this we might as well be, y’know?”

“… I suppose you’re right enough.”

John pulled back and their eyes met, a thousand words passing between them with a single glance. And just like that, Paul took control.

Flattening his hands against John’s lower back, Paul took his time stroking them downward, pushing the other man’s trousers aside until his palms rested against John’s naked bum. Neither of them flinched as the trousers themselves thudded against the blanket, quickly forgotten as Paul glanced down between them, taking in the sight.

Though it’d wilted a bit between their talking and John’s nervousness, John’s impressive length was quickly rising again, flexing and twitching as Paul delivered more kisses to his lover’s bare chest. One particularly hard grasp at John’s arse had it curling up against his abdomen, slapping against John’s lower tummy and making him moan. As the bassist reached to take John’s leaking cock in hand, John unbuttoned the Paul’s trousers and pushed them aside as well, leaving them to stand naked together in the willow’s looming shadows.

“Hold on- gotta get me fuckin’ shoes off-”

Hurriedly, with trembling fingers, they quickly freed themselves of their shoes and trousers altogether, kicking them aside before colliding with each other again. Paul felt dizzy as he gripped John’s body tightly against his own, his hands caressing and scratching and gripping anything that they could possibly reach. Clumsy with desire, Paul kissed his way feverishly across John’s jaw before covering his mouth with his own, helping dampen the wanton groans that were escaping the other man.

As far back as the Hamburg days, Paul had always known that John was a particularly loud lover. Though it heated Paul up faster than anything, he wasn’t keen on catching the attention of anyone who might be out taking a night walk in the park. So, he did his best to kiss away the loudest of John’s noises as he reached between them and stroked the other man to full hardness, only stopping when John’s breath began to hitch tellingly.

Guiding John down onto the blanket, Paul couldn’t help but notice that the older man had ceded almost complete control to him. John didn’t once hesitate when Paul knelt, spreading his legs so that the bassist could lie comfortably between them. Paul wiggled his hips around until their cocks could rock together with every grind, taking John’s hands into his own and pinning them on either side of his head.

Between kisses, John fought for air, his voice weak and tremulous. “Paul- you keep this up and- we won’t make it to the- to the next bit.”

Sitting back, Paul searched around for John’s clothing and drug it closer to them. “Did you bring…?”

“Yeah. Right coat pocket.”

Hurrying, Paul rooted around until he found the correct pocket, digging inside until he felt the bottle and foil. Retrieving both, he sat up a bit. “Prepared weren’t you?”

Below him, John nodded quickly, pulling in several deep breathes. “Hoped you’d be up for it.”

“Well, as you can see… I _am_ up for it.”

Paul didn’t have time to enjoy his own joke before John reached forward and took his cock firmly in hand, rolling his wrist on the upstroke and driving Paul nearly mad. Choking a bit, Paul watched as John’s hand, big and strong and veined, dwarfed his cock, making him look smaller than he really was. _Christ, he has such beautiful hands._

Paul couldn’t help but thrust once or twice before he pulled out of John’s grip, fumbling to get the condom open. Breathing through his nose, he rolled it onto himself, trying to ignore the way John was watching him, hunger blatant in his eyes. “Enjoying the view?” he whispered, only half teasing.

Never once looking away, John licked his lips. “Oh, you know I am, Paulie. You look like an angel you do, all debauched and lovely, just for me.”

“Now, now, Johnny, no waxing poetic on me. You’ll get me blushing.”

“Yer already there, love.”

Looking away, Paul busied himself with coating his fingers in a copious amount of lube. Girls usually lubed themselves up naturally; that’s part of why Paul loved tasting them so much. It was the feeling of them as they warmed up under his mouth that really got him going, got him feeling good and proud of himself. Wiggling his slickened fingers and studying the lube’s consistency, Paul knew that this was going to be interesting… and likely more than a little messy.

John looked on silently, his eyes falling closed as Paul leaned over him and swept a tentative fingertip around his puckered entrance. After a few experimental swipes on Paul’s part, John began to relax, only reacting with a startled grunt when Paul finally pushed a finger inside. “How we doing, Johnny? Good?”

“ _Nnn_ \- yeah- we’re good.”

“You’ll tell me if it hurts?”

“It will at first.” Paul looked up, but John kept his eyes on the waving branches overhead. Pushing a bit harder, Paul slipped another finger in beside the first and John flinched away, his cock waning a bit. “At least that’s what Brian says, anyway. He says it gets better-”

“You told Brian about us?” Paul didn’t particularly care so long as Brian never made a serious move on him. He was only interested in being with John.

John gasped when Paul scissored his fingers, his hips twitching when Paul used his free hand to stroke his flagging cock back to life. “No! No, I didn’t tell him. I… I just asked what it was like.”

“And you don’t think he’ll figure it out? Figure us out?”

“I- I don’t care if he does, really. Do you?”

“… Can’t say that I do. At least not right now, anyway. How are we doing?”

“It’s getting eas-”

Paul, who’d been steadily thrusting his fingers in and out, sat back a bit, causing his angle to change, and John suddenly yelped. His hips jerked so hard off the blanket that he nearly dislodged Paul’s hands entirely, a hoarse whine bursting from his mouth.

Before Paul could pull away, afraid that he’d hurt him somehow, John released a string of words, uttered so quickly that Paul barely caught them. “There, oh yes, right _there_ , just not so hard, Paul _please again_ -”

Curling his fingers, Paul felt a firm walnut-sized knob deep inside John. Gently pushing against it, Paul watched, thrilled, as John arched upward again, a high keen escaping him. After a few moments of Paul massaging the spot, John clenched his eyes shut, squirming away. “Oh Christ, you gotta stop- you gotta stop or I’ll-”

Paul, unable to hold back a pleased grin, pulled back from the fleshy little knob and continued working John open. “Feels good then?”

John panted, throwing a forearm over his eyes. “God, what _is_ that thing?”

“Who cares? You make the prettiest sounds when I touch it… you think you’re ready now, babe?”

Paul waited for John to nod before he scooted forward on his knees, dribbling more lube on himself as he went. Lowering himself back down over John, Paul braced himself on one arm as he lined himself up, Shaking with both arousal and nerves, Paul kissed John’s temple as he canted his hips forward. “Alright, here we are…”

As Paul began to push inside, John groaned long and low, his breath hitching as he turned his face into the side of Paul’s head. When no command to stop came, Paul continued pushing in, his eyes crossing a bit as John flexed around him, so _warm_ and _wet_ and _tight_ …

Once he’d bottomed out, Paul fought to hold still, his body shaking with the need to move. But John was rigid beneath him, his eyes tight shut and he tried to breath. “John? John-love, how are we? I can-”

“Just- just give me a minute.”

“Right.”

After a few moments had passed, Paul reached between them and took John’s length into his palm, loosely stroking him as he adjusted. Circling the swollen head of John’s cock with his fingers, Paul twisted and fumbled with it until John was so distracted by the feeling that he didn’t notice when Paul began to hitch his hips forward and back.

Slowly speeding up the pace, Paul tried to keep his movements smooth, his body wanting nothing more than to rut mindlessly against John. His efforts to keep things slow were further hindered when John reached around and dug his fingertips into Paul’s back, searching for something to hold onto as the pain began to fade away into an intense, all-consuming pleasure. Coupled with the older man moaning loudly against the side of his head, Paul had to pause momentarily to keep from arriving at an embarrassingly quick completion.

While he collected himself, Paul hugged the other man close, nosing John’s chin up until he could scatter kisses across the other man’s bared throat. “Oh- oh, Paulie,” John gasped, his face shiny and red. “I’m- oh, I’m gonna-”

“Not yet, baby- not yet-”

Paul angled his hips low, aiming for that mystery spot that had made John cry out just minutes earlier and, when he managed to catch the edge of it with his own cock, Paul held on as John thrashed about and released a sound that was part-yell, part-sob. “Fuck! Fucking-”

The bassist quickly sealed his mouth over John’s as he began to really give it to him, his hips meeting John’s over and over as they both chased completion. John, matching Paul move for move, continued to writhe beneath him, sweat glistening on his skin as he rolled his body up against Paul’s, lifting the younger man in a series of rolling waves as he gave as good as he got.

Paul licked into John’s mouth, searching out every groan and cry that he could, rolling his tongue against John’s every time the older man loosed a helpless whine. Tasting John was easily one of Paul’s favorite things, whether it was his sweat, his cum or his mouth. He could never seem to get enough of it, of tasting John. There was something about it that never failed to bring Paul right to the edge.

“Paul- oh, _Paul_ -”

“Come on for me, Johnny- _oh_ \- finish for me, sweet-”

Paul claimed John’s lips again as the other man spilt across Paul’s hand and his own stomach. Paul couldn’t help but break the kiss and watch as John’s belly shook and jumped with every spirt of cum, the reddened and irritated head of his cock twitching as it finally got to release its load. Slowly, John’s body stopped spasming and he fell limp against the blanket, his eyes rolled upward and slightly out of focus as he gasped into Paul’s hair.

Still achingly hard, Paul began to carefully pull out, but John stopped him, locking his ankles around the younger man’s waist. “Go on, Paul,” John whispered hoarsely, his voice raspy and broken. “I want you to. Please.”

So Paul rolled his hips again, waiting for John to grimace. But the other man only sighed, a serene smile on his lips as Paul began to move again. Lifting a hand, John rested it against Paul’s cheek, a sleepy look on his face. “Wanna watch you… Love watching you finish…”

Falling down onto his elbows, Paul looked down into John’s eyes as he came, his mouth dropping open with a soft gasp and his eyes fluttering but never closing as his orgasm finally overtook him. John ran his thumb across Paul’s bottom lip before leaning up to kiss him, their tongues sliding aimlessly together as Paul’s hips slowly stilled and he pulled out.

Wincing, Paul tugged the condom off of his wilting cock, sighing with relief when it was gone. Then, grabbing up his own shirt and John’s coat, Paul wiped the worst of the mess from John’s belly and tugged the coat over them both. Hurriedly, the pair of them entangled themselves around each other and gazed up at the sky, barely visible through the willow tree’s thick branches, and Paul couldn’t remember ever having felt as peaceful as he did in that moment.

“So,” he slurred, nestling his own cheek against John’s. “That’s why you didn’t want to use the hotel room, eh? Because you’re so loud?”

John snuggled closer, always one to be clingy after intimacy. “I might’ve thought o’ that… Hell, you try staying quiet with Paul McCartney's prick up your bum.”

“Well…” Paul pulled John more firmly against himself, nosing at his sweat-limp hair. _God, he always smells so good_. “I was thinking more about getting John Lennon’s in mine sometime, y’know?”

Paul laughed as John threw a leg over his thighs, pressing as close as he possibly could beneath the coat’s meager shelter. “Don’ know if I’ll be up for it anytime soon, Macca… that was the hardest I’ve ever come in me whole fuckin’ life. Might need to have Little Johnny checked out…”

“I see…” Paul pretended to contemplate the branches above as he mused over possible doctors to send John to. “Well, I know a wonderful doctor who can give it a trial run… name’s McCartney, I believe. Dr. McCartney. Half-decent fellow, I’ve heard… has a nasty habit o’ getting too close to his patients though, I’m afraid-"

John groaned and swatted Paul’s chest, the force of the hit falling flat as he pressed a kiss to Paul’s jaw. “Mad bugger, aren’t you? Just come, you have, and you’re already thinking of your next one, eh?”

“Only when it’s you, John-love. Only when it’s you.”

Sensing the sincerity behind Paul’s teasing, John rolled over until he could pull the other man flush against his back, placing himself in his favorite post-coital cuddle position of “little spoon.” There was nothing better than having Paul’s steady heartbeat pressed against his back, reminding him that that’s where the other man would always be found: watching his back. “I love you, Paul. Always will. I hope you know that, doll.”

Paul kissed the back of John’s neck, unable to stop himself from licking the damp skin at his nape. “Oh don’t I, my sweet. And I love you too.”


End file.
